


Национальные кухни

by ab_ovo



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab_ovo/pseuds/ab_ovo
Summary: 5 раз, когда кулинарные эксперименты Наполеона Соло проваливались с треском и один, когда все получилось.





	Национальные кухни

Отмечать официальное назначение в АНКЛ агенты отправились в пиццерию. Соло согласился отдать дань демократичным замашкам Габи, которая еще не отвыкла от кружки пива по вечерам в обществе работяг из автомастерской, да и у Ильи, казалось, был на редкость скудный бюджет, а кутить за счет Ковбоя он отказался наотрез. Вебер отказался вежливо, но так, что все поняли — панибратствовать с подчиненными начальство не собирается. 

Соло это не расстроило. Он знал одну отличную пиццерию с дровяной печью, где пиццайло раскручивал на весу тончайшие лепешки теста, а нежный соус из напоенных солнцем томатов готовили, соблюдая все страстные каноны Наполи. Правда, по-настоящему свежей буйволиной моцареллы в Риме не достать, но хотя бы тесто здесь не портят.

В пиццерии Соло познал первое фиаско. Габи засмеялась, согнув двумя пальцами тонкий кусок маргариты, и сказала, что настолько скаредных пекарей в Берлине и в войну не было. Красная Угроза недоуменно смотрел на рабоче-крестьянский соус, на котором сиротливо притулились пара листиков базилика и бледный сыр, пострадавший в драке между дворовыми кошками, и заметил, что пироги в Италии не впечатляют.

— Давайте выпьем — перевел тему Соло, заказав еще бутылку кьянти.

В Риме Наполеон еще не понял, насколько трудную задачу предстояло решить.

 

Вторая попытка Соло пришлась на миссию в Стамбуле. В гареме дворца Топкапи он раздобыл секретный рецепт лукума, хранившийся в тайне со времен Османской империи, сторговал на рынке все необходимые ингредиенты и ухитрился изготовить на маленькой кухне под крышей блюдо, за которое настоящие гурмэ в Париже были бы готовы убить даже агента.

Габи посмеялась, сказав, что не готова располнеть, как турецкие коровы, и предпочитает одеваться в платья итальянских дизайнеров, а не в тюлевые занавески больших размеров. И хлопнула дверью, когда Соло предложил сладости Илье.

Курякин бесстрастно отверг лукум, заявив, что не ест сладкое и бережет зубы на случай, если углеводородный лазер откажет. Наполеон понял, что ему достался крепкий орешек.

 

Третья попытка случилась в Лондоне, что само по себе было вызовом для ценителей высокой кухни и вкусной еды. Великобритания могла гордиться колониями на всех континентах, богатейшими коллекциями музеев, невероятной выставкой самой современной шпионской техники в подвалах Ми-5, но никак не кухней. Соло прикинул, что скажут боевые товарищи про британскую манеру пить чай, и решил угостить Габи с Ильей традиционными фиш-энд-чипс. 

Завернутое в газету демократичное блюдо не впечатлило никого. Илья пустился в длинный рассказ о рыбалке в Астрахани, а Габи, показав Соло язык, из вредности слушала Красную Угрозу, пока не стала клевать носом. Картошка и рыба, которые Наполеон таскал из газетного кулька, пытаясь перебить вкус поражения, были отвратительны на вкус.

 

На четвертую попытку Соло решился в Кадисе, после того, как АНКЛ изъял у арабских сепаратистов крайне опасное химическое оружие, которое могло отравить воды Средиземного моря. После удачной погони Ковбой уговорил капитана небольшого рыбачьего судна не возвращаться прямиком в Кадис, а завернуть к знаменитой альмодрабе. Ведь им невероятно повезло — именно в это утро суда вышли на старинный лов тунца. Прыгать воду, кишащую огромными рыбинами, Соло не стал даже ради того, чтобы произвести впечатление на Илью и Габи. Лица у напарников и без того вытянулись, когда они услышали сумму, которую заплатил Наполеон за красного тунца, выкупленного из под носа у разъяренного японца.

Соло проследил, чтобы кровь была спущена - так рыба сохранит неповторимый красный цвет и изысканный вкус. На берегу, заняв у капитана сковороду, чеснок, оливковое масло и травы, Ковбой за пару минут обжарил свежайшие куски тунца и предложил друзьям одно из лучших блюд — свежезагнанную и собственноручно пойманную добычу. И что Габи и Красная Угроза сделали, когда попробовали тунца? Переглянулись и предложили сходить в ближайшую пиццерию. 

Илья, конечно, заметил, что рыбалка в Кадисе, пожалуй, не хуже астраханской. Но рыба слишком жесткая, а под пиво ничего лучше воблы с икрой или судачка не найти. Это было одно из самых сокрушительных поражений в карьере Наполеона. И все же он не отчаивался.

 

Пятую попытку Соло предпринял в Болонье, знаменитой кулинарной столице Италии, чьи несравненные блюда: мортаделла с фисташками и беконом, тортеллини, великолепные соусы не оставляли равнодушными ни тонких ценителей деликатесов, ни простодушных любителей побольше поесть. Ковбой понимал, что с каждой попыткой его шансы падают, но в Болонье был прекрасный, почти беспроигрышный вариант. Подменив фальшивый дипломат, пока Габи отвлекала внимание «клиента», и передав бумаги курьеру Вебера, Наполеон пригласил всех отметить завершение операции в ресторан. Габи отказалась, сославшись на приглашение поговорить с шефом. Илья с небольшой заминкой согласился, но у Соло появилось впечатление, что слегка медлительный русский просто не успел найти хорошую отмазку. В любом случае, ход был за Наполеоном.

— Что это? — поинтересовался Курякин, ковыряя вилкой в тарелке.

— Тортеллини — тесто с творогом в соусе из сливок с трюфелями. Они немного напоминают ваши, как это... пельмени?

— Запомни, Ковбой, пельмени делают из мяса!

Очередная попытка провалилась, но похоже, у Наполеона появилась правильная концепция.

 

Соло шел по Грабен, улыбаясь красоткам, мысли его были заняты расчетами. В Вене удалось добыть правильный шпик и овощи, но за другими ингредиентами, если не соврала чертовка-украинка, придется отправиться дальше на Восток. Стоило приковать ее к батарее в подвале до тех пор, пока эксперименты не будут окончены, а не довольствоваться разовыми консультациями. И все же, все же он продвигался вперед. Несмотря на странный рецепт и позорное фиаско Юлиуса Майна, где не нашлось «сметаны», десятки неудач и непроизносимое название самого блюда, Соло чувствовал, что на этот раз он ближе к победе, чем когда-либо.

Волос на косяке двери был на месте, но в квартире явно кто-то был. Засада или нежданный визит CIA? Бесшумно открыв замок, Ковбой заглянул в комнатушку и ванну с оружием в руке. Чисто. Оставалась только кухня. Жаль, ведь он так и не успеет узнать, насколько близок был к победе...

Засада располагалась на кухне. Всего один человек, но фиаско Наполеона было полным и безоговорочным — у плиты стоял Курякин. Дуло пистолета смотрело Соло прямо в лоб, но на напарника Илья даже не взглянул. Во второй руке у Красной угрозы был половник, из которого тот через край прихлебывал содержимое.

— А ничего борщец-то вышел, Ковбой! Долго тренировался?

— Дюжину кошек перевел! — в сердцах бросил напарнику Соло. — Какого черта?!

— Да ладно, это ж говядина и сало, не надо так шутить! — Илья зубами вытащил из половника кусок мяса и с удовольствием съел. 

— Отойди от кастрюли! Что ты вообще тут делаешь?

Курякин медленно опустил половник в борщ, косясь на пистолет Соло, но от плиты не отходил.

— Чего завелся? Надо было проверить, куда ты пропадаешь каждый день, неужели не понятно?

— Проверил? — Соло продолжал злиться. Ох, не так, не так должна была состояться эта встреча! Все пошло наперекосяк.

— Проверил, — согласился Илья, медленно продвигаясь вперед, — хозяйничаешь, молодец, готовить наконец научился...

— Вали отсюда! — в конец рассердился Соло, — пошел вон с кухни!

— Ты чего, для Габи старался, что ли? Да не скажу я ей...

— Вот и не говори, — Соло опустил наконец пистолет.

— Да разве она поймет? — Курякин покосился на еще горячую кастрюлю, исходящую густым ароматом. — Чудной ты. Чеснока не хватает, но получилось хорошо, — он попытался пройти мимо Соло в коридор.

— Стой. — Наполеон понял, что последний шанс вот-вот исчезнет.

— Чего?

— Правда получилось?

— Нормально.

— Хочешь еще?

Курякин быстро шагнул обратно к кастрюле, поднимая половник со стола.

— Да стой ты! — Наполеон, не выпуская пистолета из руки, указал на стул. — Садись, где твои манеры, Красная Угроза?

— Мы не в ресторане, — Илья опустился на стул и перед ним, как по волшебству, возникла салфетка, приборы, затем глубокая тарелка, полная густого борща.

Затем на кухне воцарилось молчание, прерываемое только позвякиванием ложки о тарелку. Надо завести кастрюлю побольше, понял Наполеон, наливая вторую порцию Курякину. Тот ел молча, жадно, но кивал и мычал что-то одобрительное.

— А чеснок в какой момент в борщч кладут? — без выражения спросил Соло, нащупав в кармане пиджака заветную луковицу.

— У тебя и чесночок есть? — живо поинтересовался Илья, откладывая ложку. — Давай сюда!

— Прямо так? — удивился Наполеон, глядя на то, как Илья, отковырнув зубчик, едва спустив с него молодую шкурку, откусил добрую половину, пожевал, и снова принялся метать в себя борщ ложка за ложкой.

— Черного нет? — с легкой тоской спросил Курякин, когда тарелка благополучно опустела, и Наполеон наполнил ее снова, торжествуя и одновременно досадуя — его триумф выходил несовершенным и одновременно захватывающим.

— Чеснока?

— Хлеба! Ладно, не переживай, — Илья похлопал Соло по руке, двигая тарелку поближе. Черный хлеб можно было достать на черном рынке, прикинул Наполеон, об этом продукте он слышал, но попробовать пока не рискнул. Четвертая тарелка перекочевала в Курякина так же быстро, а на пятой Илья, под жадным взглядом напарника, был вынужден расстегнуть ремень.

— Уф! — откинулся он на спинку стула, довольно потирая живот. — Отличный борщ! Где учился?

— Да была одна девчонка, с Украины, рассказала... — Соло не отрываясь смотрел, как ладонь Ильи мягко скользит по выпуклому животу круговыми движениями.

— Молодец! — повторил похвалу Курякин. Наполеон прикинул — за два месяца он этого слова от напарника не слышал ни разу. — Там что-нибудь осталось?

Соло молча переправил в тарелку перед Ильей последний половник. Борщ удался. Теперь можно было экспериментировать дальше.


End file.
